dyinglightfandomcom-20200222-history
Bomber
Bombers are an uncommon Infected-type in Dying Light. Overview This particular type of infected is noted for its exposed organs and its shambling jog. Its behavior is not unlike common infected, like Biters, but one major difference between it and them is that the bomber picks up speed and begins to convulse whenever non-infected humans are within proximity. Whether this infected type manages to get close enough to the player character or is shot from a distance, the result always ends with the infected type's body exploding, blinding the player character with its coagulated blood.Dying Light Stage Demo at 3:09 The bomber not only explodes when in the vicinity of another player but also will explode if the player is within its view but cannot reach him, this explosion calls in Virals who are quite capable of climbing up to attack you generally in groups of 3—4 showing that the bomber has another role as well as a siren calling in dangerous zombies. Strategy Bombers explode immediately when damaged. This makes attacking them with a melee weapon fatal regardless of health, as well as even kicking them. Throwing a weapon (Even a broken one) or using firearms are by far the safest way to eliminate a bomber, though a more direct method is possible simply by Vaulting over them, or just running straight past them. If you Vault over them when other zombies are nearby, you'll clear most of them and they'll be destroyed in the explosion. You can also coax one to explode by allowing it to get close and then dodging backwards out of the radius, once it starts to convulse. Bombers are typically very quiet, until about to explode. They are also invisible on the minimap as well as via Survivor Sense. Pay close attention to your surroundings at all times after they are introduced. If you see one approaching you during a fight, either try to hit it from afar before it can get close, or run away immediately. Remember that Bombers attract Virals after exploding. Seek high ground immediately after setting one off, so you can combat the resulting virals easier, without getting flanked and overwhelmed by biters. The explosion is strong enough to wipe out biters and toads within range. It can also knock down virals already present, allowing you a small time window to attack them safely. It can also knock nearby goons and demolishers off balance, as well as severely damage them. Shields can fully negate damage from the explosion at the cost of a heavy durability loss, best used in dire situations where you won't escape the explosion or when encountered indoors. On a similar note, Losing them seems to block the damage as well, as shown during the "cutscene" when Crane encounters his first Bomber during a mission in a tunnel. Another effective way to deal with bomber is throwing firecrackers. Bombers are drawn by firecrackers like normal enemies and will explode near the firecrackers as if the firecrackers is the player itself. Molotov Cocktails will make the bomber explode immediately. A high risk way of dealing with the bomber in co-op is to have a designated sacrifice, and use them to explode the bomber, saving the other players who can later revive the sacrifice. Bombers can be safely detonated from a distance by using a grappling hook. Be careful not to grapple the ground near it as it will probably get you killed. Shining a flashlight on a bomber will cause one to explode even if the player was not detected by said infected. Therefore, it is advised to avoid using a flashlight in areas where a bomber is suspected to be present. Trivia * Crane appears to dislike Bombers more than other infected as proved by a line he says occasionally upon encountering one saying "The exploding one's fucking perfect." * Freezing Throwing Stars will preserve the Bomber's full character model after denotation. * Bombers are very similar to Boomers from the Left 4 Dead franchise. Both have the ability to detonate on enemies and have inflated bodies, however the Bomber is more grotesque in appearance as it's organs are exposed, while the Boomer's aren't. It's also noted that while it doesn't excrete any bile like the Boomer does, its detonation noise attracting Virals is similar to the function the Boomer does. ** It's behavior is also very similar to the Suicider in Techland's Dead Island, due to its attraction to the players character and exploding after a few short seconds. * They have a chance to not explode and try to get closer uncommonly. Gallery BomberConcepts.jpg|''Concept variations of the Bomber'' References pl:Purchawa ru:Бомбардир Category:Enemies Category:Uncommon Infected